1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an improved dispenser for dispensing a sheet of towelling from a roll of perforated paper towelling.
The invention is also directed toward a method for dispensing a sheet of towelling from a roll of perforated paper towelling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dispensers for dispensing sheets of paper towelling off a roll of perforated towelling are known. The mechanism employed to dispense the towelling is however quite complicated and often, when using the new paper towelling, which is lighter and flimsier than before, the mechanism does not operate properly. The known dispensers also required physical contact with an operator on the dispenser to dispense the towelling. Nowadays, many people wish to avoid any physical contact with towel dispensers in public rest rooms.